Drawing down the moon
by kusanosakura
Summary: Artemis Prince is a few years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. Luna finds Artemis incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.
1. Prologue

Title: Drawing down the Moon

Pairing: Luna x O.C. main, drarry, and rev/RemusxSeverus/snupin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Artemis Prince is a few years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Finally, Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. She finds the raven-haired young woman incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.

Notes: This story occurs after Bound to you but before the epilogues and revolves primarily around the characters Luna Lovegood and Artemis Prince.

* * *

Prologue

Artemis Prince was technically the firstborn of the Prince family; she had presided over her brother's Bonding and the Wiccaning of his daughters back in December. It had been fun planning her brother's bonding; the conversation after the Wiccaning with Luna had been full of pitfalls. For a Ravenclaw that girl was too quick, of course. Luna was in her brother's year with Colin. So they had recently graduated, Luna had gone on to take over the Quibbler and probably to continue her mother's charms research.

Artemis wanted to be a potioneer for St. Mungos just like papa, she planned to take over as Head of Slytherin and Potions Mistress when papa finally became Headmaster but that might take a while.

Despite Luna's assurances that she'd given up on Hermione during the trial she couldn't help being jealous. The cool platinum of the bracelet on her wrist made her look down, it was beautiful…

At first glance she'd thought it was silver, however silver could taint potions. A Ravenclaw wouldn't know that, so the bracelet was platinum instead. It had a moonstone shaped in the form of a full moon. The face of the full moon bore the horn of Artemis, on either side of the full moon where the moon phases that had came before and then after. The other phases were created with pieces of moonstone and onyx.

It was the most beautiful thing she owned, and she never took it off. Artemis could only hope to that Luna could come to love…if she couldn't it would break her heart.

XoooooX

Luna took off her spectacles; the frames were in the shapes of half moons. They were her mother Demeter's glasses, she didn't normally need them but for reading she did. They made her feel closer to her mother.

Courting…

Never in her life had she imagined having to do that, loving Hermione and knowing the girl would never love her back had made that an impossible dream.

She had always wondered who was cursing, hexing and jinxing her tormentors in school yet she would never have guessed it was the friendless Slytherin daughter of Professors Prince and Lupin-Prince.

Artemis Prince was so shy, it was almost heartbreaking and yet she was still a Slytherin Prefect. She seemed cold, remote and yet she had the ability to plan a beautiful bonding for her brother and a Wiccaning for her nieces.

The delight in Artemis' eyes when Luna had said she wanted to see if they could both learn to care about one another. Who in this world could she find that would love her like Artemis did? No one, Artemis was brilliant and took after her father Professor Prince, wildly talented at magic especially potions and she lived in the library almost as much as a Ravenclaw or Hermione.

She wanted to make Artemis smile more, because she had a beautiful smile…

It had been a few days after the trial and it was time to speak to Artemis' fathers. Artemis was still underage and if she was serious she had to request permission to court her. It had originally been enough to agree to date her but a girl like Artemis who had been teased and tormented deserved more then to be treated as if she were a casual fling. Luna wanted to do this properly, as a descendant of Ravenclaw she could Bond to whomever she pleased.

Right now, she was sure she wanted Artemis to be the consort of Lady Lovegood. The Lovegood estate was unusually because it was entailed upon the female line rather then the male, thus only the senior most female would inherit. When her mother died, her family estate was held in trust for her. Her father Xenophilius was the elder son of a younger son of the House of Malfoy, making her and Draco second cousins. It wasn't discussed openly because her father had been disowned for bonding in defiance of his uncle Abraxus Malfoy.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Drawing down the Moon

Pairing: Luna x O.C. main, drarry, and rev/RemusxSeverus/snupin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Artemis Prince is a few years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Finally, Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. She finds the raven-haired young woman incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.

Notes: This story occurs after Bound to you but before the epilogues and revolves primarily around the characters Luna Lovegood and Artemis Prince.

* * *

Chapter 1

Luna knew that Draco was still teaching for his godfather and had temporarily taken over the duties of Head of Slytherin until Adrian certified that Severus was healthy enough to resume his duties.

It was strange knowing that she was carrying her former professor's sons, Artemis' brothers but it was too awful to contemplate letting these children die because of a cruel action that nearly killed Artemis' papa. It would have crushed them all if this unexpected pregnancy had proved fatal to Severus Prince.

Professor Prince was in his office at Wisteria Meadows; Luna had taken over a parlour to run her paper the Quibbler. She knew that it was disturbing to him for her to do so, since she'd taken it over it was less fanciful and more newsworthy. As much as she loved her father, Xeno had an odd sense of what was news.

Luna was slim and despite carrying twins she hadn't started to show yet, after all Professor Prince was only a few weeks along and she'd been surrogating the pregnancy for about two months.

Artemis's sixteenth birthday was coming up and Luna knew exactly what the girl wanted. If the professor would consent then she would tell Artemis that she'd changed her mind, she didn't want to date her, rather she'd perferCourt her.

Luna was determined, she rapped on the door to Severus' study.

The familiar voice of her former professor called out, "Come in."

Luna let herself in, "I would like to speak to you as the Head of Artemis' family."

Her former professor stiffened. "Yes?"

Luna took a seat in the chair opposite him. "I would like your permission to Court her. She has feelings for me and I find her very attractive. I believe that she would be agreeable and I would like your consent. I am sure that my continuing your pregnancy makes this uncomfortable. However, I would like to make my relationship to your family more conventional."

Severus Prince, Head of Slytherin House, Deputy Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts blinked at her.

"You wish to Court Artemis?"

Luna nodded, "I do not make this request lightly. I have been considering it since the trial. I asked her permission to date her at Harry's Bonding when I discovered she had feelings for me."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I thought you liked Granger."

Luna shrugged, "Hermione is still in love with Ron and could never love me. We are too different and would not suit. I have decided to put my foolish crush to rest and focus on Artemis. She is a lovely, quiet and intelligent young woman. I think she deserves someone who loves her. We were both bullied in school and I found out just recently that she was cursing, hexing and jinxing my tormentors. I would never have guessed that she would do that…"

"Because she is known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin?" Severus glared at her.

Luna shook her head, "We never really spoke in school. I was in her brother's year and we never interacted. I was friends following the Tournament when Hermione and Ron stopped speaking to him. I knew what it was like to be disliked by your House. I felt sorry for him. I learned what a kind person he was. He wouldn't let any of us say bad things about Ron and Hermione- not that I would have. I was disappointed in her. I was starting to have feelings for her but I knew that she had a crush on Ron. He was never good enough for her. He cheated. She wrote his essays. He stole her notes to study and she never really reprimanded him for it. She deserved better."

XoooooX

Severus could tell that everything Lovegood was saying was true. He and Remus had been shocked to find out that Artemis was dating Luna Lovegood of all people. He hadn't even known his eldest liked anyone.

He realized that despite her 'loony' aura that she had a lot of Remus' qualities; his kindness, his quiet thoughtfulness and his desire to take care of the person he loved. Artemis had choose a woman who had the same qualities he loved in his husband. He smiled at her, his annoyance subsiding, "I will give my permission. I think that Artemis had excellent taste. You will treat her right. She's shy but highly protective. Artemis spends most of her time taking care of us and ignores herself. She needs someone who will look after her and love her.

Luna grinned at him, "I know. I promise that I will treat her right. She is a terribly shy young woman who wants to be loved but is too shy to approach the person she loves."

Severus' eyes fell upon a picture of himself and Remus when they were young, from their first Winter Solstice. "She's very much like me. I would never have told Remus I liked him if he hadn't confessed first. I think he knew we were met for each other since the Hogwarts Express our First Year. Remus was shy too but he knew he wanted me. He wouldn't let me push him away. Remus came when I needed someone badly and he saved me. My life changed from then on. I owe him so much."

"You were very lucky to discover your feelings so early. I just wish I had know sooner. Then neither of us would have anguished over being alone…"

Severus waved her out, "Go back to what you were doing. Go plot how you'll break the news to Artemis…"

Luna scurried away.

Severus wondered how his shy but headstrong daughter would take it when she found out that her crush had in essence just asked to Bond with her…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Drawing down the Moon

Pairing: Luna x O.C. main, drarry, and rev/RemusxSeverus/snupin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Artemis Prince is a few years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Finally, Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. She finds the raven-haired young woman incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.

Notes: This story occurs after Bound to you but before the epilogues and revolves primarily around the characters Luna Lovegood and Artemis Prince.

* * *

Chapter 2

Since Artemis was a Slytherin prefect she thankfully had her own room.

Ever since Luna had given her the bracelet, Artemis had been having erotic dreams about the older Ravenclaw.

_It was late at night and a warm naked body slipped in bed with her…_

_Artemis recognized the magical signature as Luna's…she relaxed…_

_Breasts pressed against her back. _

_Artemis shivered as Luna kissed her neck._

_"Miss me?"_

_"Ever so much…"_

_They were betrothed but not yet bonded so Artemis didn't have a student couple's apartment, she still lived in the dungeons. _

_Luna must have used Draco's floo again._

_Warm familiar hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them. "A comfortable size…"_

_Artemis rolled onto her back._

_Luna climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply._

_Artemis felt a knee nudge her legs apart and thigh pressed against her. She wrapped her arms around Luna's neck kissing her back._

_Luna rocked her thigh against Artemis' hot womanhood._

_The friction set off waves of pleasure in Artemis. _

_Luna kissed down her neck and paused to suck on her nipples, each suck sent a bolt of heat to her core._

_Artemis slept with silencing charms on the walls, not that being Luna's lover was embarrassing; she just preferred not to advertise her love life. She rocked against Luna's thigh, groaning as she felt Luna suckle her breasts._

_It made her feel more secure knowing they both came into this relationship as virgins. Artemis was grateful that Granger had been oblivious that Luna loved her at one time. She gasped as she felt one hard suck send more heat to her core._

_Luna cupped her womanhood, sliding a thumb between her labia and stroked her clitoris in a slow circular motion. _

_Artemis whimpered at the touch. "Luna!"_

_"Yes?"_

_How did Luna learn how to set her on fire? Her lover's touch made her so hot, it burned as it caressed her._

_They'd agreed, no sex toys until they were Bonded but sometimes Luna was able to drive her so wild that she nearly begged for them. _

_Luna's pussy rode Artemis' thigh, smearing her juices on Artemis' soft skin. _

_Luna toyed with Artemis' clit as she leaned up to kiss her._

_Artemis came with a loud cry, stars exploding beneath her eyelids._

_They lay there holding one another _

_Artemis heard a slurping sound; she cracked one eye to see Luna licking her fingers. _

_Luna rolled over, holding the shy Slytherin close, "Rest…"_

_"Will you be here when I wake up?"_

_Luna kissed her cheek, "Of course. Wake me before you leave."_

_Artemis blushed, chuckling._

It didn't take long to drift into a deeper sleep…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Drawing down the Moon

Pairing: Luna x O.C. main, drarry, and rev/RemusxSeverus/snupin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Artemis Prince is a few years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Finally, Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. She finds the raven-haired young woman incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.

Notes: This story occurs after Bound to you but before the epilogues and revolves primarily around the characters Luna Lovegood and Artemis Prince.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Artemis' birthday, well it was Nemia's too but that didn't matter as much to her.

Luna dressed in flowing silver and turquoise dress robes. They were figure hugging, it had a silver top that clung like a second skin, the skirt was a similar fabric the lower half and a matching tulle. The entire ensemble was covered in silver spangles that glowed liked fairy lights. On her shoulders was a quilted silk double-sided cape that belonged her mother Demeter. She wore a pair of turquoise dance slippers on her feet and her white gold hair flowed over her shoulders in waves.

In her arms was a gift box wrapped in silver and green paper inside set of green and silver dress robes, silver dance slippers and a green rose corsage. Luna also had other gifts for Artemis.

Draco glanced at her, "Are you trying to kill Artemis?"

Luna flushed, "Draco!"

Draco laughed, "Just teasing lighten up cousin."

He was escorting her to the Slytherin common room; Draco chuckled as he spoke the password, "Vindictus." Which was the name of a former Slytherin who served once as Potions master of Hogwarts.

Luna pressed his hand, "Thank you. It's still alright to use your floo correct?"

Draco nodded, "Of course."

Luna entered the Slytherin common room, the black leather couches and chairs were full of Slytherins students.

"Professor Malfoy." One said rising.

"Miss Bainbridge please escort Lady Lovegood to Prefect Prince's chamber." Draco ordered.

The girl was obviously well brought up, she curtsied and gestured, "Please follow me Lady."

Luna waved at Draco and followed her.

"Any reason you're visiting the Ice Queen?"

Luna's eyes flashed, "Does Loony Lovegood need a reason?"

The girl flushed and went silent leading her up the stairs.

They reached a door with a silver snake on it.

Bainbridge knocked twice.

The door opened, Artemis blinked, "Yes Tabitha?"

Luna swept past the girl and greeted her, "Darling." taking her hand and kissing it.

Artemis blushed. "Luna?"

Luna closed the door with a bit of wandless magic. "I've come to take you on a date. I have permission from your father. Proved that I have you back by midnight."

Artemis bit her lip, "You're serious?"

Luna held out the dress box, "Hurry up and dress."

Artemis accepted the box, sitting on the bed and opening it. She gaped at it, unfolding the silver and green dress, removing the silver shoes and green rose wrist corsage. She glanced up at Luna, "These are too pretty."

Luna lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. "We'll be late for dinner if you don't hurry."

Artemis gingerly gathered up the dress, she opened her wardrobe and removed a set of silver stockings. Shyly she pulled out a silver corset decorated with green vines and laced with a green cord along with a green garter belt. She dashed into the en suite bathroom to dress.

Luna sat on the bed trying not to see Artemis' under things

XoooooX

Artemis stripped out of her Slytherin uniform down to her silver lace underwear; she slithered into the corset and used a charm to adjust it. She put on the garter belt and then gently drew the silk stockings up her legs and attached them to the garter belt so they wouldn't run. The slip from her uniform would do and she put it back on. Artemis used a dressing charm she learned from her godmother to fit the dress on her properly.

Finally, she undid the pins that held up her hair.

It felt to her shoulders in curly ebony waves. Her amber eyes looked striking with her pale skin. A flick of her wand and her uniform was in the laundry.

Artemis shyly left the bathroom.

XoooooX

Luna looked up to find her girlfriend entering; she was stunning. "Merlin that suits you better then I guessed."

It was clear that both dresses had been designed by the same person…

Artemis smoothed the skirt and sat gingerly before slipping the silver dance slippers on her feet.

"It's cold out. Do you have something warm to wear over that?" Luna asked swallowing.

Artemis nodded, summoning a green velvet cloak from her godmother. "From Aunt Narcissa."

Luna pulled her to her feet and put the cloak on her, pausing before doing the clasp. He slide the rose corsage on Artemis' wrist. Finally pulling out two velvet boxes.

Artemis frowned, "You've already given me the dress…"

Luna opened the first one; nestled in a bed of velveted black Jarvey skin was a platinum cauldron pendant on a green velvet ribbon. On it were three moons; the waxing cresset was moonstone, the full moon was now garnet and the waning crescent was onyx. The full moon had been Amethyst when it belonged to her grandmother Hera who had been bonded to Astoria Greengrass. "It's a family piece, I thought being an aspiring potions mistress it would suit you." She placed the pendant over Artemis' head and the cauldron rest on hr chest above her heart.

Then Luna opened the second box, inside it was a platinum bracelet with three arches, platinum waxing crescent and an emerald that was joined to the moon. She placed the bracelet on the wrist opposite the previous bracelet.

Artemis touched the cauldron pendant, "It's pretty."

Luna kissed her check, "So are you." Clasping the cloak's snake broach so it sat snugly on Artemis. "Come, we'll floo from Draco's office."

She took Artemis' arm and led her from her room.

The whispers followed them.

Luna was proud of her date's loveliness and jealous of the appreciative and intense desire some showed.

They entered Draco's office.

Artemis' brother-in-law whistled, "What a lovely couple you make. Where are you going?"

"To dinner and dancing. In case of apparition, and Artemis being underage we'll both stick to juices." Luna grinned, "Come along dear heart."

Luna led her into floo and called out, "Avalon Gardens." Before throwing the powder at their feet

Artemis shivered.

Avalon Gardens was a high society place, they had exquisite meals and live music. It was expensive and required reservations at least three weeks in advance.

They entered the foyer of the restaurant, it was designed to appear outdoors. It had n enchanted ceiling that showed the brilliant blue sky of a clear summer day. The carpet was charmed to look and feel like grass.

The tables where dwarven iron wrought designs, they were lovely to behold and made comfortable with cushioning charms. They were a lovely white decorated with vines. The gardens were hedged with rose in every colour imaginable. The paths were lined with amethysts and crystal flagstones, which led from the entrance, the kitchen and out to eat table.

Artemis gasped looking around, "Luna…"

Luna took her face in her hand, "You look exquisite, relax."

"Do you have a reservation?"

Luna glared at the man imperiously, "Lady Luna Lovegood and guest."

"Name?"

"My guest is my business. I would not bring anyone to this place if I felt they would not be worthy of it. Do you forget my pedigree includes Lady Rowena, a Founder of Hogwarts?" Luna said stiffly.

Artemis whispered, "If this place for purebloods?"

"Your parents are just as magical as mind. You have magical grandparents, what does it matter? Your heart chose me just as your brother's chose Draco. Your brother's children are purebloods." Luna whispered in her ear.

They followed their host along the jewelled path.

They reached a secluded table, the music dancing on the wind.

The place seemed to be outside, the wind smelled of flowers, the grass seemed like grass and the sun felt real. A pair of trees that appeared to have grown entwined was near the table.

Luna pulled off her cloak and then removed Artemis' before hung them both on the branches.

Then she pulled out Artemis' chair and led her to it. Bringing Artemis' hand to her lips. "The perfect setting for you."

They were served sparkling strawberry juice, salads with raspberry vinaigrette and a chicken dish. They shared a large chocolate mouse topped with sweet cream.

Artemis was shy but smiled.

Luna stood, "Ready to leave?"

Artemis frowned, "Is it over already?"

Luna laughed, "Of course not, we're going dancing."

Leading her back to the entrance, she pulled Artemis into her arms, Apparating them to their next location.

It was called the Crystal Ballroom, the floor was gold veined marble that floated, the walls were made of crystal and the roof shimmered like it was lit with a million starts. Lumos-it candle filled chandeliers hovered above them.

Artemis turned in a circle, "It's…."

"Made more beautiful because of you." Luna took her hand, "You know how to dance?"

Artemis flushed, "Aunt Narcissa taught us…we also had music lessons at Hecate's. I was dismal at many of them. Nemia had most of that talent."

"Don't degrade yourself, you and Nemia may look alike but you are different people. Dance with him."

Artemis was whirled onto the dance floor, feeling like she was floating on clouds. A warm hand pressed to her lower back, its arm cradled her waist holding her close while Luna's other hand held hers.

They danced, waltzing together.

Luna led her in the dance, they drifted amoung the other couples and ignoring them as well.

They moved together flowing to the music.

Then it changed to a Viennese waltz.

They danced through that one as well.

Artemis was flushed in excitement, "I could use some water."

Luna led her to the bar, "Two strawberry waters."

They sipped their water, relaxing before Luna led them out to join a Quadrille.

After three more songs Luna checked the time, it was after eleven.

Artemis frowned, "So soon?"

Luna laughed, "I said I would have you home by midnight, I didn't say I was going to leave right away."

Artemis flushed, "You don't have to stay…"

Luna kissed her palm, "I want to."

They headed back to the one-way floos. Since most of the Ballroom guests were too tipsy or drunk to Apparate the floos were available as transportation for those leaving.

They flooed back to Draco's office in the dungeons and retraced their steps to Artemis' room.

They didn't notice the chime that peeled out when they returned no doubt informing her dad or Draco.

Artemis spoke the password softly, the common room was filled only with small handful of studious fifth, sixth and seventh years that chose to stay up late on a Friday night.

They ignored them and were in turn ignored.

They hung their cloaks on the back of Artemis' door and Artemis locked the door and put up privacy charms. If only to keep out noisy interlopers, the best thing about being an investor in Weasley Wizard Wheezes is that she had the charms to prevent the products like extendable ears from being use against her.

Blushing Artemis summoned Dippy one of her father's elves and requested cups of chocolate.

Artemis let Luna take a seat on her desk chair drawing it closer to the bed. Swallowing nervously, "Thank you. Tonight was amazing."

Luna smiled, "I wanted to arrange something you would enjoy. I know so little about you. I know you want to be a Potions Mistress, I know your fathers and your brother but I don't know you. I want to. Especially in light of what I asked your papa."

Artemis blinked at her, "You asked papa what?"

Luna took Artemis' hands in her own, "I don't want to merely date you Artemis. I went to him to ask permission to Court you."

Artemis gaped at her, "You want to court me?"

Luna squeezed her hands gently, "Tell me where I could ever find someone who could love her the way you have? You took on my tormentors your first year. You look out for others; you protected your sister at Hecate's. You are a protector but you don't bother about yourself. I think you are a shy but beautiful and talented individual. I want to travel the road of life at your side. I want to be your partner, your friend and lover. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"You really mean it?" Artemis whispered.

"Of course. Your papa thinks you are a lot like him. I think he sees come of your dad in me. He gave me permission to court you and took my promise not to hurt you. If I did: which I will strive not to, I think Harry, Draco and Remus would want my head. I would hate to make your cry or cause you pain. That would break my heart. I already find myself thinking about you often. Worrying over you…"

"I worry for you because of my brothers. What you offered to do for my family is dangerous."

Luna let out a musical laugh, "I know my magic. It will accept anything I decide. Harry is my friend. I know how much the loss of a parent can hurt. I lost my mother my mother in September of my First year/ what Dumbledore did to your papa was cruel. He loves you three so much and even your dad. I was a Ravenclaw and I saw that. I want to build a relationship with you that is as strong as the one your father has. Dad loves me but losing mother broke something in him. I didn't want to see that happen to your family. It brought me closer to your and your family. I want to be a apart of that." her voice had turned serious.

Artemis was blinking back tears, "You really want me?"

Luna pulled her into her arms and kissed her deeply, "So much. I never wanted to be with someone like I do you."

"Not even…"

"Hermione? No, because it was like being in love with a portrait or a statue. They can't love you back. I can be her friend; I can help her get her life back after what Dumbledore did to her. She could never love me like you can. She could never want me to kiss her, to hold her. She would never let me take her places like I took you. She wouldn't fit in my arms or let me lead her in a dance like that. It felt like we were flying to music."

Artemis shivered in Luna's arms but it was a pleasurable shiver.

Luna ran her fingers through Artemis' hair, "You're beautiful. I can't believe you noticed me when no one else did. I want to be with you. To learn about you"

"Do you have to leave? I wish you would stay."

"I have nothing to wear to bed."

Artemis smiled at her, "You can wear something of mine."

Luna kissed her, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Then her arms released her, "We should rest."

Artemis kissed her shyly before pulling out a silvery thigh high negligee. She handed it out to Luna with shaking hands, "Here…"

Luna rose and kissed her taking it, "Thank you."

Leaving Artemis behind n the bedroom to change.

Artemis slipped out of her dress and placing it in her wardrobe. She undressed quickly replacing everything where it belonged. She slipped into a black silk negligee and put n a sheer black gauze robe.

Just in time for Luna to exit with her clothes she'd worn on their date on her arm.

Luna licked her lips, "Sweet Merlin."

Artemis drew the robe closer to wrapped around her body, forgetting that it was sheer."

Luna dropped her clothes on the chair and pulled Artemis into her arms. "You look breath-taking." Lifting her head and kissing her, "Happy birthday."

Artemis' arms moved to wrap around Luna's neck, "Luna."

They fell into the bed, kissing.

Luna stroked her hair, tracing her face and ran a gentle thumb over Artemis' lips. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

Artemis relaxed, gazing up at her, "I'm glad."

They shared soft kisses and curious touches, finally drifting off with Artemis cradled to Luna's chest.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Drawing down the Moon

Pairing: Luna x O.C. main, drarry, and rev/RemusxSeverus/snupin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Artemis Prince is a few years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Finally, Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. She finds the raven-haired young woman incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.

Notes: This story occurs after Bound to you but before the epilogues and revolves primarily around the characters Luna Lovegood and Artemis Prince.

* * *

Chapter 4

They were growing closer…

Luna spent many nights in her bed, Artemis shivered under the water of her private bathroom.

She felt such joy, knowing that her beloved Luna wanted to be her bonded and was courting her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her bathroom door closing.

Then Luna stepped into her shower naked.

Artemis blushed.

Luna stepped forward, taking her face in her hands and kissed her.

Artemis's eyes closed.

She was pulled close…

It was almost February….

Artemis was sixteen…

Her body had reached its ending height of 5'7"; her breasts were rather firm and somewhat larger than Luna's hands. She had wide hips; childbearing hips and her breasts were considered perfect for nursing babies. All of this she hid beneath her uniform and robes so only Luna could appreciate it.

In the shower she was naked and defenceless…

Luna had a slim body, with natural muscles. Despite having been carrying her brothers for three months now, her betrothed had yet to show. Then again it took Nemia almost six months to show.

Luna kissed her, a hand sliding to cup her neck and the other moving to knead a breast.

Artemis moaned quietly, "Luna…"

"Relax and let me take care of you."

Luna turned her around gently, and pulled her close. Artemis could feel her lover's breasts pressed to her

Then hands covered in foaming cleansing potions caressed Artemis' body, questing hands that touched her sensually while still treating her with affection.

"A Lovegood prides themselves in caring for their bonded. It is an honour to be your chosen…" Luna said quietly, placing kisses on Artemis' neck.

Artemis relaxed a little, the hands washing her touched her intimately in ways no one had before.

Then Luna's fingers dipped into Artemis' folds to wash her there as well…

Even if this was supposed to be a service of some sort it didn't prevent Artemis from becoming aroused by the touch.

"I think this isn't enough for you is it?"

Artemis shivered, "No…"

Luna's thumb circled her clit, "You need this?"

Artemis arched her back, pressing herself more into Luna's touch. "Yes…"

Then there were fingers inside her, rocking in and out.

Artemis panted, blushing hard, "Luna…"

Luna's free hand kneaded her breasts; "It's okay if you come Artemis…"

Artemis orgasmed under her betrothed's talented hands.

Luna gently rinsed her body and washed her hair before drying her and dressing Artemis for bed.

Artemis lay on her bed, dizzy with the weight of her orgasm waiting for Luna to bathe, dress and join her.

Once Luna crawled into bed, they kissed and cuddled before Artemis fell asleep.

Luna kissed her soft hair, "Next year, we'll have an apartment here. We'll make everyone jealous of us. You really are the most beautiful girl I knew, I only wish I had noticed you sooner."

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Drawing down the Moon

Pairing: Luna x O.C. main, drarry, and rev/RemusxSeverus/snupin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Artemis Prince is a few years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Finally, Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. She finds the raven-haired young woman incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.

Notes: This story occurs during Bound to you but before the epilogues and revolves primarily around the characters Luna Lovegood and Artemis Prince.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was February 5 during Artemis' Defence lesson that Dippy arrived to announce that Master Severus be wanting them.

Remus quickly ended the lesson, "Read the next chapter in _Facing the Faceless_. I expect your assigned essays plus a two foot summary of the chapter. Come along Ms. Prince."

Artemis packed up and followed her father to his office.

Draco and Harry tumbled through the floo with their daughters immediately after them.

They found Artemis' papa pacing the corridor outside Nemia's bedroom.

Remus pulled him into a conjured sofa, "Pacing won't speed the waiting."

"I want my sister!" Nemia shouted.

The door opened and a frazzled Hermione opened it.

"Artemis if you would…"

Artemis sighed and entered the room, it was different.

Nemia was lying on her bed with a sheet over her spread legs, her face shiny with sweat and gasping. "I want Dennis…I need him…"

Artemis climbed onto the bed, "I know Nemia, I know. It isn't fair but you have us."

On Nemia's other side was her lover, who was blotting Nemia's forehead with a flannel, "Yes Artemis is here now. You have two healers, one is very experienced. She brought you into the world and Hermione delivered Aster. They'll take good care of you."

"It's been six hours." Nemia whimpered, "It hurts."

"I know sis. You'll be fine." Artemis tried to have Nemia take long deep breaths to calm herself.

Luna called for a glass of fresh cool water because Nemia needed to stay hydrated. Being pregnant herself as a surrogate she had researched witch pregnancy and delivery to know what to expect.

"We're right with you."

"How much longer?" Hermione asked Andromeda.

Andromeda sighed, "The average for a first pregnancy is sixteen hours."

Nemia started to panic, "Sixteen? I can't handle another ten hours of this."

"The contractions are the way your body stretches." Luna said holding a glass of cool water to her lips. "Drink, you have to stay hydrated."

"Perhaps, walking would speed it up? She could walk the length of the corridor." Luna offered. "Artemis and I can support her."

"Why can't I have caesarean like Harry and Papa?" Nemia sobbed with a particularly painful contraction.

"It is healthier to have a natural birth even if it is more painful. Once you have little Dion in your arms, you'll be fine." Andromeda counselled. "Perhaps a short walk might speed it up."

Artemis summoned Nemia's pink fluffy robe, setting it on the end of the bed and with Luna's help they helped her up.

The lovers were near enough in height and strength, Artemis from lifting cauldrons and Luna from whatever lifting she did.

Nemia whimpered as she tried to keep her balance.

Hermione scurried to open the door and barked at Nemia's family to get out of the way.

Luna and Artemis supported Nemia as she walked the corridor, until she felt a bit weak. Then they helped her back to the bed where they arranged her comfortably after helping her out of the robe before sitting beside her.

Andromeda checked her again, "Seven hours and still in the six centimetre range."

"Can't you speed it up?" Nemia begged. "It hurts."

"Normally I would make a comment that forgetting contraception is a known cause of pregnancy. However you are my goddaughter, I am expected to be kinder then that. If I sped it up Nemia it would be far more painful by increasing the natural dilation too quickly which could also result in shock which could harm the foetus." Andromeda shook her head.

Artemis and Luna did their best to help calm her and help her breathe productively while blotting her forehead and giving her water.

They continued this for four more hours before she was at eight centimetres and then another hour before nine. She had been in labour for twelve hours and she was exhausted.

They walked her twice to speed it up some more.

By thirteen she was nearly ten, it didn't take long after that to enter stage two of labour.

Andromeda verified with a spell that the foetus was still headfirst in proper presentation though he didn't have much room to move around at this stage of pregnancy.

Then began the painful but at least semi-productive pushing…

Nemia cried, wailed, begged and pushed; squeezing Artemis and Luna's hands tightly with each fresh contraction.

It was another hour by the time the baby's head crowned, which meant Nemia was in labour for fourteen hours. Once the head was safely delivered without pushing to ensure that Nemia didn't tear, Andromeda had to ensure that each shoulder came out separately. Two good strong pushes and the baby slid into Andromeda's waiting but sure hands.

She quickly clamped the umbilical cord, cut and tied it near the baby's stomach. She handed it off to Hermione to be cleaned, weighed and measured.

Andromeda then talked an exhausted Nemia into pushing the placenta out which unfortunately took some time, nearly an hour.

By the time Andromeda had wrapped the placenta, it have been nearly sixteen hours.

Andromeda set the placenta aside which was wrapped in Charms for a variety of reasons.

Hermione returned with the baby, they were dressed in a cloth diaper, a clean one of course but it was dated to Nemia and Artemis' babyhood. The boy also had a red body suit and a crocheted blanket that Andromeda made herself for the baby.

Nemia accepted her son eagerly; her face streaked with sweat, her hair plastered to her head and her nightgown sticking to her. She fed her son who drank eagerly.

Then Luna placed him in the bassinet at the side of her bed.

Andromeda cast spells to ensure that Nemia was fine despite the ordeal. Satisfied, she then ordered a house elf to help Nemia bathe and dress in clean clothes while her bedding was changed.

Lastly she weighed the placenta before ordering food and refreshment for the tired witch.

Luna was unsure whether she would have an easier or harder labour then Nemia had. She was healthier and more educated as to the reality of birthing.

"Why was Nemia here and not St. Mungos?" Artemis asked.

"Her Labour came unexpectedly; she was already too far into it by the time I was summoned. Once the water breaks it is dangerous to floo. Even house elf apparition was too dangerous. Portkeys are iffy at best and it was safer to deliver her here. I have experience with home births; it is the most common for witches. Some wizards who take ill during the pregnancy are birthed at home or at St. Mungos. Scheduled deliveries take place at the bearer's discretion. I find that as long as I am well-prepared there is little danger in either location." Andromeda shrugged.

Nemia returned from the bath fresh and staggering so Artemis and Luna who were waiting for her, helped her back to her clean bed.

Then Hermione was told to fetch her family.

Nemia's fathers, her brother and her brother-in-law hurried in.

Remus asked quietly, "Are you alright Nemia?"

Nemia smiled tiredly, "Just tired."

Severus kissed her brow, "Just rest then. You set aside a few bottles so you could rest. You worked very hard and I'm proud of you."

Nemia blushed. "I'll be good. Will you look after him for me?"

Severus nodded, "I'd be glad to. Just until the Healer says you're well enough to take care of him in the morning."

Nemia nodded and curled up.

Harry kissed her cheek, "Rest well. Dion will be looked after quite well. Don't worry."

Nemia yawned, "I trust you. I just wish Dennis were here."

"We all do love." Remus assured her.

"I'll floo Seamus and let him know." Harry promised.

Nemia nodded sleepily and the little family tip-toed out.

Remus levitated the bassinet so that it left with them. They left Artemis' sister to sleep after her ordeal.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
